


Secrets Never Keep

by allyouneedissleep



Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: Oliver absolutely, one hundred percent, meant to keep his relationship a secret from his friends and family. It's not that he's ashamed of his boyfriend, quite the opposite really, he's just not ready to see their reaction.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867138
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: Kisses Bingo, harry potter





	Secrets Never Keep

**Author's Note:**

> My first published foray into Flintwood, but I've been hooked for ages. Who would've thought I would return to writing Harry Potter for the first time in 10 years lol.
> 
> My first fill for the multi-fandom Kisses Bingo: cheek kisses.

Oliver absolutely, one hundred percent, meant to keep his relationship a secret from his friends and family. It's not that he's ashamed of his boyfriend, quite the opposite really, he's just not ready to see their reaction. 

Oliver hasn't exactly come out of the closet yet. Honestly, he isn't sure if he ever will officially. He wants to play professional Quidditch and he will stop at nothing to ensure that he does so, and unfortunately, homophobia in sports is as much a wizard thing as it is a muggle one. So, although, Oliver is very secure in his sexuality and is an extremely proud gay man, he also wants to be an employed one. 

He trusts his friends and family to an extent, but all it takes is one fuck up and he'll be ostracized from the League, which is the last thing he wants. His boyfriend, who also has professional Quidditch aspirations, wholeheartedly agrees. Deciding to keep their relationship quiet amongst the students at Hogwarts is completely a mutual agreement. If it's simply easier to keep their friends in the dark by pretending they still hate each other, well then, that's neither here nor there. 

The problem though, is that Oliver never anticipated just how much Marcus likes to _touch._

You would think that as a Slytherin he would have an aversion to displaying affection, but nope, not Marcus. The guy makes Hufflepuffs look hard. Now, he's never dated a Slytherin before so he can't say he's an expert on how they interact, but he would assume that they would keep most of their feelings to private settings. It seems Marcus never got that memo, because he takes to whispering sweet affirmations in Oliver's ear anytime they come into contact with one another. 

Every time Oliver walks away from Marcus he's left spluttering without a comeback, and with steadily inflaming cheeks. He's pretty sure his Quidditch team just thinks he's getting creatively threatened, but threats never left him as off kilter as a few kind words seem to. Luckily, no one has caught on yet, but if Marcus can't learn how to keep his hands to himself, it'll end up being a lot harder to keep their relationship a secret than it currently is. 

\--

Oliver is sitting in the Great Hall lost in thought, just pushing his peas back and forth on his plate. He's pretty sure someone across from him is trying to get his attention, but he just can't be bothered to pick up his head to look. He distantly hears his name called again, when he suddenly gets an elbow to the side. 

"Oops, sorry," Marcus grins at him.

"We tried to warn you he was coming Wood, but you couldn't be bothered to stop staring at your damn plate," Angelina rolls her eyes.

Ignoring his teammates' stares, Oliver looks to his (secret) boyfriend, "what are you doing here?"

Marcus shrugs, "why do you insist on getting peas when you don't even like them?"

Oliver rolls his eyes, "just answer the question Flint."

"What? I can't come to see my favorite Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

“How do you know Wood doesn’t like peas?” Alicia goes largely ignored by everyone.

"We're the only Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Oliver squints, looking to his team for backup.

"Potato, Po-tah-toe," Marcus shrugs, "point stands. Anyways, just came to inform you we won't be playing in the game this weekend."

Oliver tries really hard to keep his anger in check, he knows he has a short fuse, and he hates blowing up at his boyfriend, but Quidditch is where he's always drawn the line. "What the fuck do you mean you aren't playing in the game this weekend?" Oliver spits out.

"Malfoy fucked up his arm or something," Marcus says, reaching over to steal a chip from Oliver's plate.

"Are you listening to this bullshit?" Oliver asks the Weasley twins.

"Sure am, Captain," Fred starts.

"I do believe he just made up some bullshit about not being able to play," George nods.

"I think he did, George. Only way Slytherin can beat us is by not playing apparently," Fred shrugs.

"And on top of that he stole food from Wood!" says George, slapping his hand against the table.

Marcus rolls his eyes, "like I said, Malfoy is injured. Just be happy I'm letting you know before Saturday."

"Happy? You expect me to be happy? We've been training to play you lot, not whoever we're supposed to be playing now," Oliver barely contains his shriek.

"Hufflepuff," Marcus rubs his chin, "or at least I'm pretty sure you're playing the 'Puffs." Marcus leaned forward across the table, shouting towards the Hufflepuff section of the Great Hall, "oi! Diggory! You're playing Gryffindor Saturday, right?"

"That would be correct Marcus!" Cedric yells with a smile.

"Thought so," Marcus turns towards Oliver.

"How come Diggory gets to call you Marcus?" Katie asks.

Marcus smiles, "because I actually like him."

Oliver is burning red, it’s been awhile since he was actively angry at Marcus. He’s trying really hard not to overreact and break up with Flint over this. His boyfriend knows how important Quidditch is, how could he just change the whole schedule over a fake injury. Oliver is clenching his hands on his lap when he feels a gentle hand touch his hip. 

"Oliver, babe, it’ll all be okay," Marcus murmurs into his ear, "the team didn't want me to warn you at all, but you know I would do anything for you."

"Now is not the time Flint," Oliver hisses back.

"It's always the time to tell you how much you mean to me," Marcus pulls back with a smile. "Well I should be going before one of the Weasley's throws a bread roll at me."

"I'm about this," Fred holds up his thumb and pointer finger millimeters apart, "close to doing it too."

Marcus laughs, "see you later, Ollie." As he’s getting up he leans in and kisses Oliver on the cheek. 

As far as emotional gestures go, it's very tame, but it's also not something you do towards your supposed rival. In about thirty seconds flat, the Gryffindor Quidditch team goes from muted anger to a full fledged tantrum. Both of the Weasley twins throw their bread rolls at Flint, Angelina smacks him in the shoulder, Katie and Alicia have their jaws hanging open, Oliver can't seem to find words, and Harry is nowhere to be seen. 

"What the fuck was that?" Angelina is the first to speak.

"Uh," Marcus attempts to flee.

"Oh no you don't," Oliver grabs his wrist to drag him back to the table, "I am not dealing with this without you."

Alicia raises an eyebrow, "is there any particular reason you actually want Flint here? Because, personally, I think it would be best if he went back to his own table."

"Ditto," George adds.

Oliver ignores his team and turns towards his boyfriend, "I told you, you would fuck it up."

"Why is it my fault?" Marcus whines.

"You fucking kissed me!" 

"Technically, I kissed your cheek," Flint raises a finger in the air.

"Yeah, in front of my friends!"

"Why does that matter?" Angelina tilts her head, "why? Should he be kissing you in private or something?"

"Yes!" Oliver shouts.

Fred raises his hands, "wait a second. You mean to tell me you have the hots for him. Flint. _Really?_ "

Oliver buries his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. 

"There, there," Marcus rubs his back, "it's not the end of the world."

"The hell it isn’t!" George pushes his plate away from him, "having feelings for a Slytherin. Not to be dramatic, but I'd rather die."

"Oh piss off," Marcus waves his hand at him, "can't you tell you're hurting his feelings."

"Will someone just explain what's going on?" Katie throws her hands up.

Marcus rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath about, "bloody Gryffindors, always in your fucking business.” He clears his throat, looking across the table directly at Katie, “What's it look like? We're obviously dating. Now either be supportive, or fuck off." He leans down to whisper to his boyfriend, "Ollie? Are you okay? You know I didn't mean to right? I just felt so bad about the game and I didn't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he mumbled into his hands. "I'm just annoyed, because I bloody told ya you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself. We shoulda just told everyone from the beginning."

"Ollie, honey, it was your idea to keep it secret," Marcus gently pulls a hand from Oliver's face.

"Oi, Flint, what are your intentions with our Captain?" Fred crosses his arms.

"Well, eventually, marriage," Flint shrugs.

Oliver chokes on his spit.

Marcus looks at him defensively, "what?"

"Like your parents would be cool with that!" Oliver smarts.

"Well yeah, you are a pureblood, aren’t ya?"

Oliver sputters incredulously, "just like that?"

"Yeah, Mum's thrilled to meet ya," Marcus’s eyes twinkle with happiness.

"You told your Mum about me?" Oliver bites his lip.

"Of course I did. I agreed not to tell our friends, I didn't agree to keep it from my parents," Marcus shrugs. "I bloody love you, Oliver. I have no intentions to hide it away forever."

"You love me?"

"Love!" George squawks. 

Angelina slaps George from across the table, "oi you lot, this is private, let's get outta here."

Alicia drags the twins from the table, trailing behind a laughing Katie.

"I love you too, by the way," Oliver says, shaking his head at his friend's antics. 

"Good, cause I plan to keep you," Marcus eats another chip from Oliver's plate. "Does this mean I can finally touch you in public?"

"I suppose, but we should still keep it to a minimum incase the-,"

"League finds out, yes I know," Marcus leans in to steal a kiss. 

\--

Oliver is still terrified that something could go wrong. He's terrified that someone will slip up and out him before he's ready, or that he won't even get an audition into the Quidditch League, or that something will happen with Marcus and he'll get his heart broken. When Marcus grins at him, and pulls him into an abandoned corridor to kiss, he thinks that just maybe everything will be alright. 

\--

Two months later, and a few months before they're meant to leave Hogwarts, three professional male Quidditch players come out as either gay or bisexual. They receive the full backing from both the International Association of Quidditch and the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly Oliver isn't scared anymore. 


End file.
